In Your Heart
by Serenity12
Summary: They say a child should never die before their parent, but is it really any less painful the other way around? As Kurama struggles with the traumatic loss of his mother, Yukina tries to offer him advice that got her through a similar pain. *One-shot*


Serenity: Hello there everyone, yes yes I know I should be updating "The Most Beautiful White Rose" or "Fallen Angel" but I have been busy with my rpg and other things going on, and I just got this idea in my head so I had to write it down. Thank you for at least giving my fanfic a chance... Well, here we go! This is a short one-shot fanfic, though I guess if people really wanted me to I could do more of it, but I'll just have to see about that.  
  
Glossary: Hai=Yes, Chan=term of friendship or more to a female or male San=term of respect or friendship to male or female  
  
I hope you enjoy, please review!

* * *

Why her?  
  
Was all that could go through Kurama's mind as he sat in an empty park, curled up on a wooden bench.  
  
She had never done anything to anyone.....she would never hurt a fly.....how could she be there, right next to him, one minute, and the next.....gone. Forever. Out of his life for all eternity.  
  
It had been sunny. Not to hot, not to cold, a perfect afternoon. Very peaceful. He had just been reading a book, lazily sitting on the couch as the house was filled with calming silence.  
  
Everything.....everything was such a blur now.....the fox demon closed his eyes as he tried desperately to remember what had happened.  
  
His mother, Shiori, came down stairs after having taken a short nap. The jingling sound of her car keys held in her hands could be heard as she made her way to the front door, pausing only to call softly to Kurama that she was going to go buy some things to make lunch with. It had only been them that day, her and him. His stepfather was working, and his stepbrother at a friends. He had kind of enjoyed it just being the two of them again, if only for the afternoon.  
  
Kurama hadn't given it a second thought. He assumed she would just run to the store for a few minutes then come right back. Unfortunately, two hours passed without any sign of her at all. This was very strange, it usually didn't take her more then an hour to get to the store, get what she needed then come home. It wasn't too far away. He had tried to reach her by cell phone. The service had been disconnected.  
  
The red headed fox demon made sure to keep a calm mind, thinking of how there was probably a reasonable explanation to all this. He waited patiently for his mothers return. Thirty minutes passed.....then an hour.....another hour.....Kurama could no longer keep sensible thoughts. His mind was panicked, having no idea where she was, and no way to find out. His stepfather came home, and together they continued to wait worriedly. Only about twenty minutes had passed when the phone rang. It had been a nurse at the hospital. There had been an accident. Shiori was dead.  
  
His stepfather, stepbrother, and him arrived at the hospital shortly after words. Yusuke, Keiko, Kuwabara, Yukina, and even Hiei was there to bring him support. Botan, he assumed, was probably carting his mother away as they speak, being the messenger of death and such.  
  
A doctor and fireman explained to them what had happened. A moving truck had hit his mothers' car after running a stop sign, it was on her side of the car and she got the full force of it. It would have been better for her if she had died on impact, but no. For two hours, two long hard hours, she was fully conscious as the fireman struggled to get her out of the turned and crushed car. She had died in surgery while they were trying to save her.  
  
Kurama remembered backing away as he stared down at his mothers empty corpus. He couldn't stand the sight. It was just too unreal.....he had just seen her, that day, walking around the house as she cleaned. Healthy, happy, **alive**......when he simply couldn't bear it any more, he had run out of the room and hospital, down the street, to this park where he was sitting now. The faint sound of his name being called reached his ears as he sat there, obviously they were searching for him. He still didn't move though, he couldn't. His heart was so consumed by pain and sorrow, it felt as if a huge weight had been put on his shoulders and it was crushing him, slowly destroying him from the inside out. Resting his hand in his hands, these suffering emotions began to overwhelm him as he fought the strong urge to break down and sob.  
  
"Kurama San! Kurama San where are you? Please answer me." Yukina shouted as loudly as she could, her voice sounding extremely concerned. She continued to walk around aimlessly in the park when she spotted a brilliantly red headed boy, hunched over the bench with his face insides his hands.  
  
"Kurama San.....?" The young koorime said uncertainly, wondering is it was really him. She took a step towards the boy with a fist pressed softly against her chest concerned, a wet drop of water making it's mark on her kimono as it began to rain.  
  
Kurama lifted his head slowly from his hands, turning his head to look at Yukina with a tear stained face. He turned his head back away from the girls' shocked and worried expression and spoke softly as more raindrops began to fall. "Death is a funny thing, really.....sometimes it will take days, maybe even weeks or months, for a person to die.....then it can only take a split second.....and their gone.....my mother is never going to come back.....she is gone too....."  
  
Yukina's heart sank for her friend, a feeling of sadness washing over her at what the fox spirit was going through.....she sat next to him on the bench and bit her lower lip, un sure of what she or any one could say to make this any better.....searching for words, she tried to comfort him the best she could. ".....My mother is dead as well.....though it's no where close to what you are going through.....your mother was with you for fifteen years.....mine passed away when I was still a baby, so I have to memories to ache over....."  
  
Kurama looked up slightly to her, as if wanting to hear the rest of what she had to say. Encouraged, she continued.  
  
"She was still my mother though.....and I still love her.....it doesn't sadden me so much that she's dead though.....because she still isn't gone. She's still here, right here" Yukina took Kurama's hand gently and pressed it to the top of her rib cage, where he could feel a steady pounding coming from it, the rain pouring gently on them as she spoke, "In my heart.....and I see her, whenever I close my eyes, and whenever I dream....."  
  
The ice maiden moved his hand from the top of her chest over to his and placed it to his heart as well, where he could now feel his own heart thumping inside him, she smiled softly to him, "Shiori, your mother.....she is still here too.....she is right there in your heart.....and until you stop loving her, she will stay there for all eternity.....she can never leave your heart.....so you see, she is not really gone, Kurama San....."  
  
Kurama stared deeply into the Yukina's innocent ruby eyes, letting all she said sink in.....he closes his eyes and smiles faintly with a nod, "Yes.....she is still there.....and she will never leave because I will never cease to love her....." His lushes green eyes open once again, smiling to the koorime, "Thank you.....so much for comforting me Yukina Chan.....you are a good friend....."  
  
Yukina's smile grew happily, joy filling her that she succeeded in comforting her friend, "You are welcome Kurama San.....you have always been a good friend to me, so why not be one in return to you?"  
  
The red headed fox chuckled lightly and nodded, he used his free hand to run a finger tenderly down her delicate cheek, gazing into her eyes with admiration, "For such a young girl who has been through so much.....you certainly keep a positive and good look on things.....you must have a strong will, to be able to still smile at the world after all that has happened....."  
  
Innocent Yukina blushed lightly at the complement and smiled sheepishly, "I have to stay strong.....so that I may find my niisan and finally find true happiness....."  
  
Kurama nodded, knowing all to well what she meant, for he happened to know just where he brother was, and that he had been protecting and watching over her for years without her knowing. 'He will tell her someday.....and even so.....maybe it is for the best, either way.....' He thought to himself, then smiled to Yukina as he realized for the first time that it was still raining.  
  
"Oh my.....gomen ne Yukina Chan, I have kept you out here in the rain.....come, we can both dry off and warm up at my home."  
  
The koorime nodded, "It's fine Kurama San.....hai, we should get out of this rain, thank you for offering your home to take shelter for now."  
  
"It's no problem."  
  
Yukina began to draw her hand back, which she now realized had been at his chest the entire time, blushing at herself for not noticing sooner. Kurama, however, tightened his grip on her hand ever so slightly, keeping it there. She blinked at him and he only continued to smile, bringing her hand up to his face and brushing his lips across them gently, causing another blink and light flush from the naïve girl. He stood up, pulling her softly along with him, and began to walk home with her through the rain, not saying another word. Her hand still held firmly, but softly, in his the entire walk home.

* * *


End file.
